The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger
The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 1 is the thirty-third episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. this episode marks for the return of Zamasu. Summary With the future in great danger, The Data Squad Rangers had to help Emerl's future counterpart and his team of Time Patrol Power Rangers to save it from all evil. Plot Olympia's Warning to Diantha/Seeing the Black Shadow Ranger Meanwhile at Anistar City's Gym in the Kalos Region, Olympia warns Diantha of an incoming crisis for the future, sensing the "black flames" will pull everyone inside those flames. Diantha is also told Robbie and his team will play a major part in that crisis and asks what are the "deep black eyes" Olympia was referring to. Olympia shows an image of a Pokémon, which Diantha identifies as the Black Shadow Ranger. Future Emerl's Darkest Nightmare/Empress Cinch Rules the Earth In the Future on Earth, Emerl leads a group known as Power Rangers Time Patrol (consisting of Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy Rose, Atticus, Zoe, Starlight, Knuckles and Serena) against Empress Cinch and her army when she is erasing time. When Emerl and his team reach Empress Cinch himself, he reveals himself to be in possession of a weapon, the future version of Robbie, also known as "Robbie Black", who is a half-human and half-psycho himself and has discovered a transgression Emerl did to him in the past and attempts to kill him. ???/??? When the team get incapacitated, Benson sacrifices himself in order for Emerl and his team to get to a space ship/time-machine to head to the past to stop the chaos. Just as they were about to travel back in time, Robbie Black shows up and shoots him when the latter hits the time travel button. ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? However, a space ship from the future shows up and crashes into the ground, Future Emerl and the Time Patrol appears and tells the Data Squad Rangers about Harmony Force's History, they met the Harmony Force Rangers long before joined Data Squad, but created a tornado called the "Timenado", and they defeated Eggman and his Megazord, Also, the Future Emerl reveals that Robbie shot him, shocking the park residences that Robbie and Emerl have receded their relationship. Then, Future Emerl tells his other self to not do the same mistake he did. ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? Robbie Black reveals that Empress Cinch used the Dragon Balls to bring back Zamasu, get rid of humans and gods, take over the earth and turned the city into a desolate wasteland. Sneaking into the ranks of Empress' troops, he managed to become Zamaus's most trusted soldier, He was sent after Future Twilight and her friends. who were inventing a device to go back in time and stop Zamasu. Once Twilight. completed the device, Robbie Black took it so that Cinch would send them back in time with it and not suspect anything, he needs to stop them and the Zero Mortal Plan, so that the future will change. ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Time Patrol Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *Trunks *Supreme Kai of Time *Elder Kai *Goku and Vegeta *Future Rigby, Future Benson, Future High Five Ghost, Future Muscle Man, Future Skips and Future Pops. *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Setena, Clemont, Bonnie and Alain. *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Phoebe and D.A Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Empress Cinch *Robbie Black (Until reformed) *Zamasu (Returning) Civilians *??? Cameos * Trivia *In this episode, Twilight discovers that Emerl is the Black Shadow Ranger and helps him learn to control his form at will as the Dark Energem will be duplicated in two. *The episode will be a reference to Regular Show the Movie, Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and Pokemon XY&Z: Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!. *The Dark Energem will have no effect on Emerl or Sue Morris on account of their dark powers they uses for good. *Heckyl will allow Emerl and Sue to keep the two Dark Energems for them to use for good. *The Storyline continues in The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 2. Transcript *The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 1 Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5